The present invention is related to an improved car rearview mirror structure in which the adjustment bar is used to micro-adjust the elevation or depression angle of the mirror seat. An anti-collision warning device is provided and auxiliary mirrors are added to the rearview mirror so that the rearward sight is wider and clearer and the rearview mirror is beautified.
The rearview mirror of a car helps a driver to see and control the state of rear side and approaching cars on left and right sides so as to ensure safety in driving. A general rearview mirror is formed by a mirror seat, a mirror face and a fixing support lever. The mirror face is inlaid and fixed in the mirror seat. The center of the back face of the mirror seat is formed with a circular hole in which a ball body is inlaid. The ball body is adjustably connected with the fixing lever extending from the roof of the car, whereby a driver can adjust the rearview mirror to an optimal position to see and control the state of rearward cars and ensure safety.
However, the above rearview mirror is not equipped with any auxiliary mirror so that the rearward sight is limited and dead corners exist. This often leads to accidents. Moreover, the conventional rearview mirror lacks any micro-adjustment lever for micro-adjust the mirror face or mirror seat. Therefore, a driver can hardly accurately and quickly adjust the rearview mirror. This is inconvenient to the user. In addition, the conventional rearview mirror has monotonous appearance and it is impossible to add any decoration on the rearview mirror to beautify the appearance and highlight personal style. When passing by the cars running on the other way at night, the dim light often makes a driver fail to truly control the distance between the passing by cars. This is dangerous. Moreover, the rearview mirrors on two sides of the car are not equipped with any rain shield so that the rain water tends to attach to the rearview mirror and affect the sight.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved car rearview mirror structure which has wider and clearer rearward sight and beautified appearance.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: